Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for distinguishing patterns and, more particularly, to a pattern detection system such as a signal processing or signal analysis system for distinguishing true pattern responses from noise pattern responses. Typical patterns are edges in images. The present invention can be applied, for example, to the field of medical image analysis or to the field of robot vision.